


But Adventure!

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Charlie are friends, Cas gets drunk, Drinking, Fourth of July this time, I NEEDED AN OCCASION FOR THEM TO DRINK, I just really want them to be friends, M/M, because otherwise Dean and Sam have no friends, everybody lives au, holiday fic, human cas, jk i have reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam throw a Fourth of July celebration for everyone. Cas is human, and when everyone realizes he's never properly gotten drunk, makes him try everything. (Can be read as: keeping an eye on drunken Cas and Charlie is about as easy as wrangling cats)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Adventure!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem. It's called I like writing shit fics at work way too much.

Human beings were far too fragile. Bumps and scrapes were one thing, the former angel understood that skin wasn’t the thickest, but aside from that, it took so little to bring so much physical damage. A person could just trip and break a bone, they could bite off a finger with the same strength it takes to bite into a carrot, and some people could simply eat a peanut and _die._  

Castiel was thankful for his human vessel--his body seemed to be fairly durable, not easily susceptible to illness, didn’t seem to have the same problems with pollen as others did in the spring time. As far as he knew, the only part of his body that was weak was his tolerance to alcohol. When he had his grace and all of his angelic powers, he was fine--he had drank an entire liquor store and even then had only the slightest of slurring to his words and stumbling to his otherwise strong steps. Now that he was a human...well, he had to learn his limits.

It was the Fourth of July that his limits were tested. The Winchesters had gathered the few friends they had to the Roadhouse for a celebration. Though they didn’t have much of a chance to celebrate the holiday normally, Dean was always sure to stock up on fireworks when that time of year came around and would spend the night lighting up the sky.

When Castiel was still in Heaven he’d always enjoyed watching the celebrations, all the bright colors and jovial shouting and playing. Now that he got to experience it himself, he found himself smiling more than usual, and was going along with whatever anyone told him. That was how the drinking started.

“C’mon, Cassie, you can’t celebrate without at least having a beer,” Jo claimed, holding the bottle out to him.

Cas glanced over at Dean, checking to see if that was true, and sure enough, in his hand was an amber colored bottle. He took the offer, and took a small swig, frowning at the taste. He didn’t quite understand the appeal of the fermented drink, but if that was how the holiday was celebrated, he wouldn’t question it.

After reaching the bottom of the bottle he set it on the bar beside others, and went outside to join the others. Charlie was holding a red cup in her hand, immediately catching his attention. “What is that?” He asked, brows furrowed with the slightest of frowns on his lips.

“It’s, uh…” she stopped, frowning herself, and looked back at the picnic table that had been set up outside. She picked up a large bottle filled with clear liquid, and held it up to Cas. “Whipped cream vodka and coke. Try it! It’s not half bad, bit of a burn, but it doesn’t taste as crappy as regular vodka.”

Again, deciding it was better to just go along with things, he took the large bottle in hand then tipped it back to take a long drink. The burn was slightly uncomfortable running down his throat, but not exactly unpleasant. He took another before handing it back to Charlie, noticing the surprised look on her face.

“Hope you have a good tolerance,” she teased, before going to speak with Kevin.

It seemed that word had got out that Cas was trying things, because nearly every person at that party started coming up to him and offering him drinks. He hadn’t noticed the toll it was taking on his body yet, all he felt was a little warm and light on his feet. Only an hour after finishing his first beer, he had drank that, the vodka offered by Charlie, shots of Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan, some whiskey he couldn’t recall the name of, as well as a bottle of hard lemonade, which had apparently been spiked with extra Jack.

Eventually he found himself sitting around a bonfire set up by the Winchesters with everyone, some dancing to music blaring from the open windows of the Impala, while others just sat and talked. Dean took a seat in the grass beside Castiel after getting the music started, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, jostling the other man.

“How ya feelin’, Cas?” He grinned, holding his own beer on his knee.

Cas swayed with him as Dean moved him side to side, a soft smile on his face. His eyes were almost foggy, his cheeks flushed pink. He had discarded his trench coat somewhere around his third shot, claiming it had gotten too warm. He had also taken off his tie, and at some point tried to take off his shirt, but that was when Bobby stopped him. He helped the former angel into the Roadhouse and gave him a pair of Dean’s jeans as well as a well worn t-shirt from the older Winchester in hopes that if he was more comfortable he would be more likely to keep his clothing on.

So there he was, under Dean’s arm, wearing his clothes, and idly picking at the frayed edges of the hole in the knee. He let his head loll to the side, resting it on Dean’s shoulder, and he decided he rather enjoyed this holiday.

They sat together like that for a while, Cas too comfortable to want to move and Dean just enjoying the moment. It was nice being able to relax, to just sit back and enjoy life for a night. He noticed his brother trying to get his attention, and held up one hand, telling him to give him a minute. He gave Cas a squeeze and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before getting up to see what his brother wanted.

Castiel frowned when he was left alone, and set his elbows on his knees, holding his face up with his hands. His body felt so heavy, it was strange… He sighed as he looked out, just watching the trees for a moment. When his line of sight was blocked by a pair of legs he furrowed his brows, and dropped his head back to meet Charlie’s gaze.

“Cas, let’s go on an adventure,” she decided, a couple words slurring together as she held out her hands for him. The redhead pulled him to his feet, a newfound enthusiasm making his body feel not nearly as heavy as it did before as they started walking towards the trees.

Dean was helping his brother carry a completely inebriated Ash when he noticed the two leaving the group. He made sure Sam could handle the situation at hand before going after them, stopping them just feet from the treeline. “Where are you guys going?”

“Adventure!” Charlie cheered, throwing her free hand into the air while the other held Castiel’s. She grinned up at him, and he followed her lead, throwing his other arm into the air.

“Adventure, Dean.”

The Winchester stared at them a moment, one brow raised and blinking slowly, before shaking his head. “No, bad idea, stay where I can see you, okay?” He said, putting a hand on the small of Castiel’s back as he guided them back to the bonfire.

The pair pouted as they flopped back down onto the grass, Charlie soon after falling to her back with a loud whine. “You’re no fun!” She called after Dean as he left them to go help Bobby get all the fireworks out of his trunk. When she was sure he wasn’t paying attention she pat Castiel’s thigh to get him to look at her. She put one finger up to her lips as she got back to her feet. Again, she helped him to stand, and linked their arms as they made their way back over to the forest. They were going to get their adventure.

They walked between the foliage, stepped over a fallen tree, and soon made their way to a small clearing. “Here, right here,” he slurred, taking a seat in the middle of it. Castiel stared up at the break in the trees then, smiling widely when he noticed the bright colors exploding in the night sky. He and Charlie lay back, arms crossed behind their heads, and just watched as other fireworks followed the first. In the small breaks between them Cas found himself staring at the stars, the excited look in his eyes softening to something more peaceful.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been laying there, but eventually he heard their names being called. Dean found them quickly, and sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. “I can’t take my eyes off of you for a second, can I?” He asked, focusing mainly on Charlie with his accusation.

“Shh, shut up, Dean,” Cas said, moving to sit on his knees, and reached up to tug on his hand. “Lay down and watch the sky with me.”

Dean tried to keep the stern look on his face, but finally caved, giving him a smile. “No, Cas, you’re drunk. This is a bad place to do this, okay? C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

“Gross!” Charlie groaned, pushing herself to stand on wobbling legs. “I don’t wanna hear that.”

“Not what I meant!” Dean said quickly, his cheeks flushed as he helped the other man to his feet. “Man, you guys are gonna feel this in the morning…” He muttered, letting Cas wrap his arms around his neck and practically hang off of him as he led them back to the fire. Once he was sure Charlie was going to stay put he wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist, and helped him inside the Roadhouse. Ellen and Jo had prepared a couple of the bedrooms for those that would be staying the night, so Dean led his boyfriend into one of them.

He carefully set him on the bed when he realized he was the only reason Cas hadn’t fallen to the ground since they left the small clearing, his legs practically useless now. After pulling the blanket up to his shoulders he went to leave the room, but stopped when he heard a soft “Dean?” He went back to the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it, and looked down at Cas expectantly.

The man weakly tugged at the front of his shirt, trying to pull him down, and made a face when he realized how futile the effort was. “Dean,” he said, a bit louder this time, and reached up to grab the collar of his flannel. “I want you to kiss me.”

Dean gave a small snort of a laugh, and again rubbed his hand over his face. He should have assumed alcohol would make Cas like this--a little less shy but just as awkward. “That all?” He teased, running his fingers through the other’s dark hair. Still, he leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting it linger a moment until he felt Cas nip at his lip. He smirked down at him, one brow raised, and lightly pat his cheek. “Nope, sorry babe, you’re drunk and you need to sleep.” He got to his feet and leaned down to press one more chaste kiss to his lips before going to leave the room. “I’ll come to bed when everyone leaves, okay?”

Cas hummed and turned onto his side, tugging the blanket up so it covered the bottom half of his face. It was like all energy he had left had been sucked out of him, leaving his muscles weak and eyelids heavy. Seconds after Dean flipped the bedroom light off he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.

 

 

Drinking had been interesting, and being completely inebriated was actually quite enjoyable. Having a hangover made him feel like he was dying. His head was pounding, his stomach was twisted in knots, and his arms, his legs, and his neck were itching uncontrollably. Was that normal? Was that what a hangover was supposed to be?

“Why can’t I stop scratching?” He grumbled, brows furrowed as vigorously raked his nails over his skin.

“Didn’t get it from me,” Dean said with a yawn, pulling the blanket over his head.

“Get what? Dean, are you the reason my skin itches?”

Dean rolled onto his back, and crossed his arm under his head, propping himself up some as he again let a soft yawn slip out. After rubbing his eyes a moment to adjust to being awake he held out his free hand to Cas, looking up at him expectantly. “Give me your arm.”

Castiel frowned but did as instructed, holding it out to him. His usually clear, slightly tanned skin was covered in splotches, his skin red and irritated with light welts forming from his nails. As Dean inspected his arm, he felt his other burning, desperate for relief, and he lightly rubbed it again the leg of his jeans.

“Jesus, Cas, this is why I told you not to go out there,” Dean said, unable to keep himself from laughing despite how miserable his boyfriend looked. “That forest is full of poison ivy. Looks like you’re allergic.” He noticed what he was doing with his other arm, and lightly swatted at his knee. “You’re just making it worse, y’know.”

“Dean, I think I’m dying.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what you get for not listening to me. Now shut up and stop scratching, you big baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor bby. Feel free to come hassle me on tumblr imbadatnamesbutihaveanicebutt.tumblr.com, send me prompts if you have them because sooner or later I'll run out of them.


End file.
